


Len's parka

by DeeGee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, Coldflash Big Bang 2016, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flash AU, M/M, kara and barry are bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee
Summary: There are many reasons why Barry wears Leonard's parka, this time though, it was because of zoom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrandomnesslife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/gifts).



There was this thing Barry did, when he was having a bad day he would curl up in Leonard’s parka, at times he would still be in his suit, sometimes he would be naked and sometimes in his pajamas. Sometimes it would be just to tease Captain Cold but most times it was a result of a run in with Zoom. Something the man would say, things that he would tell Barry about other earths, other lives, it was like Zoom was purposely finding things that would shake Barry to his core and leave him a mess and turning to his comfort, Leonard’s parka.

He knew that he shouldn’t let these things bother him. Yes, he still hadn’t come to terms with losing his mother when he was a kid and Zoom threw that in his face plenty of times, and Barry tried to change it a few times, learning the hard way what changing the past can do, and not to change it again. Zoom must have realized this because his taunts turned to the family he still had, other things, things that had nothing to do with this earth's version of them. It didn’t mean knowing something bad was happening to his family, to his Len, even if they weren’t his, wouldn’t shake him up. Enough so that he was now sitting on the couch, wrapped up in Lenny’s parka.

“It’ll happen here just like it did there, you’ll get your criminal boyfriend killed for walking between both worlds.”  
The truth was that Barry had thought about it quite a few times. He thought that with Len keeping all of his contacts, while working as a mercenary with his no killing rule and being in a relationship with Barry who was, well who he was, Len could eventually get hurt.

He knew Len was a big boy that could take care of himself, and that if something did happen to him it would be Barry’s fault. Barry was selfish though, he would never leave Lens side because losing him would ruin him and not being by his side or seeing him, well Barry wouldn’t be able to handle that.

Barry knew that he should never let the things Zoom said get to him, the man was a psychopath and only deserved the amount of attention it took to capture and detain him to his own private soundproofed cell. Allowing him to get back to his life. The only problem was that Zoom promised him that his husband was going to get killed and it would be Barry’s fault.  
And it scared him just how true that was.

It scared him so much that he didn’t even realize he wasn’t alone anymore; it even took him a moment after that to register the arms around him. His body had always run a little hotter than a normal person’s, so Lens touches were always cool to the touch, his lips felt especially cool on Barry’s ear tonight, in a gentle kiss.

“What’s the matter, Barr?”

He shook his head, shivering as the cool breath flowed gently across his ear.

“Really? Because it is rare that I get a call from Kara and told to get home.”

A shrug and another kiss. Barry was up on his knees, turning to wrap his arms around Lenny’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Lens temple, relishing in the fact that his Len, his husband was right here in front of him, able to be touched, not gone and not hurt, he knew that of course but seeing it and feeling it, made it reality.  
“Nothing as in Zoom, getting under your skin again? What did he say this time to you baby?”

Barry’s eyes were watery the way they would get when Barry was really upset and was fighting back the urge to cry. Len knew from the slight tremble in the speedsters’ body and the kiss to his cheek was given in-between deep inhales of his breathes.

“He said you were dead.” Barry’s head was on his shoulder, resting.

“I’m right here baby.” He put his hands on Barry’s hips, massaging through the suit.

“You from another earth.” Barry shook his head when Snart chuckled. “It was my fault Lenny; we were together there too. “

“You are over thinking Barr.” His hands cupped Barry’s face lifting to make him meet Lens gaze.

“You think it's your fault? It was their choice to be together. Just like it was ours, and everything else has no factor in this, what happens because of our other jobs is just that, excuses and reasons don't matter Bare. Unless you want out of our marriage and six-years together, if that is the case don’t throw excuses at me baby.”

“Of course not!” Barry pulled back meeting Lens gaze.

“You’re just worrying about the unknown and the words of a walking twinkie.” Barry snorted.

“It’s just if something happens-”

“You will blame yourself, I would blame myself regardless of us being together or not.” Lens hands were back on Barry’s face, pressing a brief kiss against soft lips.

“If we spent our days worrying about the unknown or even apart, we would always be miserable.” Another brief kiss then one along a smooth jawline.

“I know-,”

“Barr,” Len cut his younger spouse off. “Let’s not let him ruin anymore of our private time?”

Barry nodded biting his bottom lip before thumping his head against his husbands’ shoulder.

“You care too much, but that was one of the things that first attracted me to you.” Len threaded his fingers through Barry’s messy hair, leaning his face into the younger mans hair.

Barry knew that was true, he had heard it many times from many of the people in his life. He also knew his husband was right about everything, but it didn’t really change that nagging voice in the back of his head. It was comforting though, to know that Len was of the same mindset with the thought of losing him.

But for now at least, he wanted to file the feelings away and just feel the cool and warming embrace that was melting away all of his worries. Len’s parka made him feel safe but it was nothing compared how he felt in Leonard’s arm.

“Bed.” Barry mumbled nodding when Lenny asked if he was sure.

“I just want to feel you, Len, please.” He wanted that comfort.

“You don’t have to ask baby boy. Unless it’s one of those night. It’s not though.” He felt the smile on Barry’s lips before he lifted the younger man up in his arms and started to their bedroom. Setting Barry on the red and blue blankets, he slowed Barry’s almost rushed hands and went slowly about peeling off Barry’s suit only to have his younger spouse pull back on the parka, making him smile.

Barry watched as Len shed his clothes, the cold gun already gone, put away the moment his husband walked into the house, placed in the safe in the entry hallway. He still let his eyes follow with every movement as his husbands’ hands slowly moved, discarding the black long sleeved shirt, his black form-fitting pants disappeared along with the red cotton underwear. Shoes and socks taken off at the door.

Barry reached his hands out only to have them grabbed by his husband who pressed kisses to his palms. He then pushed Barry back on the bed and up onto the pillows, making it clear that the pace would be slow but he trusted Len. The man always seemed to know what Barry needed at these times, even when Barry wasn’t sure what he needed.

“What do you want Barry?”

It was brief, the pressing of their lips, Len’s mouth moved along Barry’s jaw, he could barely feel it and that drove him crazy, almost as crazy as the hot breath against his skin, he couldn’t stop his back from arching. His body was already starving for the man’s touch, even though they were just together the night before last.

“Barry.” He kissed the flesh just below the younger man’s ear before gently nipping at the flesh.

Len slipped between Barry’s legs which parted for him, the younger man staring as if he was in a daze. The older man sat back on his legs, eyes roaming the body spread out for him. Resting a hand on the soft flesh of Barry’s inner thigh, smirking when Barry wiggled his hips trying to get Len’s hand higher.

“Lenny. . .” Barry whined softly causing Leonard to kiss him again. A gasp escaped him when the other man bit his bottom lip before slipping his tongue in Barry’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around Len’s neck before kissing back almost feverishly.  
A sharp intake of breath followed by a moan was swallowed by Len, the man pinched and rolled his nipple between his fingers, causing Barry to arch into the touch a whimper escaping when their erections touched. His hips moving on their own seeking out more of that pleasure, his nails digging into Len’s shoulder who, unlike Barry, wouldn’t immediately heal and he loved that almost as much as Lenny would groan at the feeling of his nails raking over his back.

“Len!”

“Lube.” Leonard smiled, slipping off the bed. “Started in the living room other night.” He put his hand up. “I’m getting it Barr.”

Barry thumped his head against the pillow a few times. “Getting real jealous of myself from the other night.” The pace that night was fast, rushed and had him bent over the back of the couch.

Leonard chuckled as he climbed back into bed, slipping between Barry’s legs again. 

“Ahh.” Barry whimpered once more, when Len’s mouth closed around his nipple, teeth gently pulling before kissing his way up to Barry’s ear.

“We can rectify that next time if you like. You can ride me on the couch.” Leonard whispered against his ear, nipping briefly at the lobe. 

“God Barry you always look so good riding me.” Both men groaned as he pressed a lubed finger against the tight hole.

“O-oh, yes, definitely...” Barry moved his hips trying to force the finger deeper inside. “T-though this is good too. Though-,” Barry gasped voice trailing off as the second finger pressed in.

Leonard smiled. “Though?”

Barry moaned nodding his head as a shiver raced up his spine, his body trying its hardest to press further into the touch. Unsure of where his thought had been headed before Lenny distracted him.

“Tell me?” Leonard moved his fingers around in the tight heat, pressing a third finger in.

Barry gasped, whining softly when the fingers stopped moving. Leonard was going to make him say it, though it was just a brief thought that made his legs shake a little. “Len.”

“I can't do it if you don’t tell me Barry.”

Barry bit his bottom lip his cheeks tinting red. “The elevator. . . you me.” His voice trailed off, the wall looked so interesting. They had always done it in a safe-house or place where they wouldn’t get caught because Barry was a cop.

“Y-you are a bad influence.” He cracked a smile only to choke out a moan when Len pressed against his prostate.

Leonard groaned at the idea. “I bet I am, you taste so good though Barry, maybe just taste you in it?”

Barry’s fingers balled in the blankets his body shaking, his hips pushing unto the fingers his back arching slightly. “L-Len.” Barry shuddered. “please.”

“Please what Barry? Now? Later? I have to tell you; It’s so tempting to just watch you get off by fucking yourself on my fingers.” He heard the gasp leave his husband. “Another time perhaps.” He withdrew his fingers, enjoying the frustrated sigh that left Barry.  
With the same pace that had been set for the night he slowly coated his cock, giving it a few slow tugs enjoying the eyes on him as he did. He watched Barry draw his knees up allowing Len to slip his hands under. Len trailed his hands down Barry’s thighs, gripping his rear gently. And much to the low whine he slowly pressed himself into his husband.

Inch by inch regardless of his husband wiggling his hips trying to get Len deeper inside and moving faster than he was. The sighs and moans leaving Barry’s lips had left Len in a similar state, turning both men into a mess, of heated pants, touching and soft groans. When Len picked up his pace Barry’s arms flew around his shoulders.

It was hot, Barry breathed through his nose gasping into the kiss he messily tried to start, his nails ranking along broad shoulders as Leonard started rocking his hips setting a slower pace than he had just started in his pleasure filled state. A pace that left Barry shaking in pleasure tightly holding onto Len, his nails now digging into the flesh while his hips attempted to meet each thrust.

Their lips parted, a string of saliva connected them from the messy kiss.

“Barry...” The lewd sounds that came from those pink lips only fueled Leonard’s movement, the pace becoming more frantic from the tone he wanted to set, he barely managed to slip a shaky hand from Barry’s hip to his leaking cock. Stroking frantically Barry’s name coming from his mouth in a needy tone that quickly had Barry clenching around him. Hips frantically meeting each thrust as Barry's body worked through his orgasm.

Leonard’s own orgasm hit quickly came when Barry’s hips started vibrating, with short thrusts he came inside Barry hips snapping forward until his cock was too sensitive he had to pull out. He leaned down an arm resting next to Barry’s head he didn’t put his weight on Barry despite the urge to collapse he instead kissed the parted lips tired and lazily.

After a few moments Leonard rolled onto his back pulling Barry against his chest he kissed atop the already messy locks, smiling as they both laid there holding each other and Leonard couldn’t help the way a stupid smile broke out on his face when he heard the soft snoring coming from his husband.

“I love you too baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the coldflash bigbang 2016 but also, I decided since things came up I would write something for Chy, cuz, ilu and wanna spoil you. 
> 
> Beta'd by flashfrozenlove who should get all kinds of love for having to do the editing on this.


End file.
